


Summer Cozy Rock

by heirou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heirou/pseuds/heirou
Summary: 和娜美狂奔向夕阳
Relationships: Nami (One Piece)/Reader





	Summer Cozy Rock

我扯着裙子疯跑，在沙滩上留下一串浸湿的脚印。海水吞没贝类的墓，又归还它们孤零零而美丽的壳。柔滑的橘色裙摆乘着风从手中挣脱出来，散成一片无章法的浪。向着礁石奔涌，被我留下。  
我在逆着大雨追赶一个人，向着它呼啸的最为响亮的地方去。  
“等……等等——等等——“  
视线在雨幕中渐渐模糊，我弯下腰拼了命的呼吸，拼了命的流眼泪。生理反应，我的眼睛痛，痛得它自己流泪。我什么也看不见，只有一大片白的幕，和一个小小的，橘色的影。呼吸越来越重，挤出来的呐喊越来越轻。  
她要消失了，她要消失了。  
我一边流泪，一边拖着步子追。浪卷起来了，好像能卷走这片沙滩上的一切东西。可是她还在远离，还在奔跑。我的脑子里只剩下一个念头：“不可以”。  
我要追上她，我必须追上她，我拾不起事情的缘由，只剩下本能般的迈步。思维已经被卷走，身体还抓着岸。她叫什么？她是谁？我忍着疼痛思考，可是很快，连问题也被狂风吹散了，和裙子一起飞舞在空中。  
裙子。我从腰间拔下刀，割破那裙子，以期减少一些阻碍。先是第一刀，随便切割哪个位置，然后是奋力地撕扯，咆哮，布帛裂开，大雨坠落。终于，大得夸张的下摆被整个卸了下来。几乎是立时就冲向了空中。  
一片橘色向前，一片向后。我在中间，顾不得收起刀，也没能回头看看那块布飞去了哪里。我攥着拳继续奔跑。沙砾盘旋腾空，划过我的皮肤，袭击我的眼睛，制造新的疼痛。  
“等等我！“  
我破了音的喉咙是唯一的矛和盾，向前抛掷，抛进无边际的空间。绝望侵袭了我的眼睛，接着占领了我的脑，我的手。可是希望在我的足下燃烧，我踏在冰冷的水里，它不熄灭。  
“快——来——”  
清亮的声音拖着长腔，我用没攥刀的那只手抹了一把脸，终于辨清视野中的女孩，和她张牙舞爪的橘色头发。她离我越来越近，近到我能看见那同色的眼睛。再近到我能与那眼睛对视。  
“走！”她一把抓住我的手臂，我的手蓦地一松，匕首落在地上。然后在拉力之下，我以更快的速度跑了起来。  
疼痛依然在继续，我的视线充斥着熊熊的橘色火焰，浑身唯一真实的触感来自手臂。一股几不可抗的力量将我向后推。可是一双手扯着我，每一步都踏在风暴的碎片上，都撕破一块云层。我们跑，我听到她在笑，我也边哭边笑。我们攀过粗粝的石头，踩过泥土，向着高处去。  
这是奇迹般的岛屿，一面是风暴，一面则是截然不同的天气。  
在某一个时间点，火焰平息下来。从空中落回原位，垂在女孩背后。而我终于伏在地上，凝视着干燥的地面，急切的吞咽空气。我一边求生，一边挣扎着抬起头望她。  
“快看！”她站在石头上，也两颊泛红，气喘吁吁，“是夕阳！”  
我站起来，在突然的明亮中艰难的睁开眼睛。几乎是我抬起眼皮的同时，她扯过我的手，猛得向前纵跃。我毫无防备的踉跄了一下，跌到她身后。  
她回头冲我笑，像她平时得意时那样的笑。嘴角弯弯，眼睛微眯，一幅得逞的样子。  
我惊愕的看着眼前，脚底落空。然后我们下坠。  
女孩牵着我逃离风暴，奔向空中绵延的金色山峦。


End file.
